


The Better Half

by Killermanatee, Wians



Series: Something Real [7]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, D/s undertones, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild D/s, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Switching, blowjob, middle of the night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22865467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killermanatee/pseuds/Killermanatee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wians/pseuds/Wians
Summary: The only thing better than a great concert? Coming home to Phil.
Relationships: Philip Boyce/Christopher Pike
Series: Something Real [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601890
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	The Better Half

**Author's Note:**

> _Night is the other half of life, and the better half._  
>  \- Goethe

Chris quietly steps out of the bathroom, the damp heat of the shower clinging to his bare skin. There is nothing quite like that post concert buzz, when he has worked off some pent-up energy and can come home to a warm and naked Phil to curl up with. 

The ringing in his ears and the wool of happy exhaustion in his head make it tricky to navigate the familiar bedroom in the pale light, but he does his best to carefully place one foot in front of the other, moving slowly. 

In retrospect his attempt to crawl into bed without waking Phil was probably doomed from the beginning, considering how many whiskies he’s had. So of course he bumps into the frame, stubbing his toe. 

“Motherfucker.” He manages to at least keep the curse somewhat quiet. Phil still moves. Damn. 

“You okay?” Phil mumbles as he scoots over to free up Chris’ side of the bed. 

“Yeah, I’ll live.” 

Phil hums in acknowledgement. “Had fun?”

Pulling the comforter back, Chris slides into bed behind Phil to spoon him, inhaling the familiar spiciness of Phil’s cologne. “So much fun. I think I have a concussion.”

Sighing, Phil tucks Chris arm under his across his stomach. “Think you’re maybe getting too old to jump around with teenagers?”

“Not my fault they don’t know how to respect their elders,” Chris jokingly grumbles and then kisses Phil’s shoulder. He should really let Phil sleep. And get some sleep himself. Definitely. But now that he’s right here wrapped around Phil’s warm body sleep is the absolute last thing on his mind. So instead he presses his half-hard cock against Phil’s ass. 

“Damn, you feel good.” 

Phil chuckles. “Not sure all the neighbors heard you. Care to repeat that?”

“Huh?” Chris hums and continues his trail of kisses up to Phil’s ear. 

“You are yelling, love.”

“Sorry.” Chris tries his best to keep his voice down and lets his fingers draw circles around Phil’s navel. “Didn’t mean to wake you up… you can get back to sleep.” Even as he says it, and only mostly means it, he can’t stop himself from rutting against Phil, loving the feel of the firm ass-cheek against his cock.

“Doesn’t feel like you want me to sleep.” Phil’s fingers slide between Chris'.

“We don’t have to. I can take care of it,” Chris mumbles, the disappointment seeping into the words despite his best efforts and he begins to pull back, only to find Phil holding his hand in place. 

“Sweetheart, it’s been twenty-five years. I know what to expect when you’ve been out.”

Chris’ dazed brain needs a moment to comprehend what he’s just heard. Is he that predictable? He needs to ponder this when he’s sober. For now he grins and moves their joined hands lower on Phil’s stomach until he feels the wiry curls at his groin. 

“That mean I don’t have to convince you?” 

Phil drags their hands a little further and then Chris’ last doubts are pushed aside when his hand is wrapped around Phil’s half-hard cock. 

“I’m pretty damn convinced already.” There’s a rumble in Phil’s voice that sends the rest of Chris’ blood between his legs. 

The way he’s pressed against the firm muscle of Phil’s ass he wonders if he’ll leave a bruise and the thought is dumb and makes him laugh and he’s so damn happy. He slides his fist up and down Phil’s significant length, both their hands moving together and Chris is lost in the sensation of feeling Phil's cock swell to full size, of both of them turning each other on in one never ending circle and he has to close his eyes to focus only on Phil because all these thoughts make his head spin. 

Their hips are moving gently back and forth causing just enough friction to be hot as fuck without being anywhere near intense enough to make Chris come. 

He doesn’t even care. Because Phil is breathing harder, and so Chris runs his thumb over the head of Phil’s cock, smearing the pre-come down the shaft. And as much as he wants to fuck Phil through the mattress, there’s something else he really needs first. So he pushes on Phil’s shoulder turning him onto his back. 

“Want you,” Chris groans and then he can’t say anything else because he has to kiss Phil, absolutely has to. And it’s so damn good. That wet slide of tongue on tongue, nipping at each other, all while he’s still fondling Phil. 

“Come in my mouth,” he pants. “I need you to come in my mouth.”

“You’re a bit far up for that.” Phil gently bites Chris’ lip and bucks his hips against him. 

One hand winds into Chris’s hair, pulling with determination and the roughness makes Chris hiss. “Oh fuck, yes.”

“That what you need?” Phil’s voice is like gravel. 

Chris can only moan. All of his plans have taken a backseat to how much he loves Phil taking control; always has, always will. It’s so easy to give in, to surrender to Phil. He straddles Phil’s thighs and his mouth moves down over Phil’s warm, solid chest, still guided by the strong grip on his hair. He kisses and licks at one nipple before paying just as much attention to the other, continuing to rub his body against Phil’s cock, needs to feel him everywhere.

Phil’s belly is all soft skin under Chris’ cheek and he tongues his navel, drags his nose along the trail of hair leading down to where he wants to be; focused on nothing but Phil’s pleasure, on making this good for him, on pouring all his need and affection in making Phil come. 

Settled between strong thighs, Chris looks up and finds Phil’s eyes focused on him while he runs the tip of his tongue over Phil’s cockhead. He laps at the slit, painting his lips with the salty drops, then closes his lips around him. 

Driving Phil insane with a slow and torturous blowjob may be one of Chris’ favorite things to do, but he’s all out of patience tonight, so he greedily licks and nibbles his way down. Phil is breathing hard, moaning faintly but still looking down. 

“So good at that,” he praises and tightens his grip on Chris’ hair, pushing him even lower. “Yes... like that... show me how much you want my cum.”

Fuck, he loves it when Phil gets bossy and he gets to comply. One hand wrapped around the base of Phil’s cock, he gently nips at the sensitive skin of Phil’s balls, then makes up for it by taking them in his mouth, to suck and roll them, Phil’s cock against his face, his scent in his nose. 

Phil spreads his legs wider and groans deeply, raising his hips towards Chris. Not like he needs more encouragement to press down on Phil’s perineum with two fingers. He grins around Phil’s balls at his hips bucking up, and then moves his fingers further, right to -

Oh fuck.  _ Fuckfuckfuck _ . 

He almost comes, feeling Phil’s prepped hole, two fingers easily sliding into the hot, wet crevice. 

Up on the pillow he hears Phil laugh and Chris has to stop what he’s doing and look up to find the sexiest smirk on Phil’s lips. 

“Told you I didn’t need any more convincing.”

Chris groans and rests his head against Phil’s thigh to get himself under control. Not an easy feat when all he can think of is Phil fucking himself open with his own very talented, lubed up fingers; Phil wanton and desperate to be stuffed; Phil in all his tall, broad glory, his brows drawn together, his - 

“You okay down there?” Phil asks, voice full of barely restrained laughter. 

Bastard. Chris looks up and gives Phil his best scowl. “You’re gonna give me a goddamn heart-attack one day.”

Phil just laughs. “Well if I do, I’ll know how to fix it.” He shifts and curls one large hand around Chris’ neck and when he continues his voice is low and commanding again. “But right now, you’ve got something else to worry about.”

Chris pours all his barely restrained want into the task. He runs his flat tongue up along Phil’s shaft, sending him a look from under his lashes as he licks him back down from tip to root and up again. Then he swallows him down as far as possible, which is no easy task considering Phil’s size. 

Phil moans above him, his voice hoarse and gruff when he croaks out Chris’ name, his legs coming up on each side, as Chris hollows his cheeks and sucks, bobbing his head, his mouth impossibly stretched around Phil’s prick. It’s such a rush to be the reason for Phil’s loss of control, for the needy sounds and filthy words coming out of that usually so eloquent mouth. 

Phil moans. “Just like that… so damn good.. yes, take it, all of it... show me how much you love sucking my dick.”

The position isn’t easy to hold, but Chris is too stubborn to stop, instead sucks harder, presses his tongue against Phil’s flesh while moving his fist in tandem with his mouth. His other hand is still busy, fingers fucking into Phil. He adds a third digit and curls them just so, finding Phil’s prostate and is rewarded with a whimper, the cock pulsing in his mouth. It makes his head swim, to want Phil so much, to turn him on, be turned on, all of it. 

He pulls out to lick across the cockhead again, and then strokes up and down the length with his tongue, smearing it with precum, catching Phil’s eyes as he looks up and winks. Phil’s not the only one who has picked up a thing or two in the last two-and-a-half decades. 

“You look so damn good right now, with my cock down your throat -” Phil’s sentence ends in a deep moan as Chris hollows his cheeks again, flicks his tongue against the sensitive flesh in his mouth, tasing more salty precum. Phil gets louder, his hand in Chris’ hair tugging hard, as if Chris would consider moving his head away now. 

“Chris... yes, deeper, take it. Love that greedy fucking mouth, love how much you want my cum,” Phil growls, his voice breathless.

Phil almost only swears when he’s close to orgasm, and knowing that he can make him lose his composure like this, make him squirm and swear and moan and pull his hair is like a drug.

“Love what a slut for sucking cock you are,” Phil grinds out and Chris willingly lets his head be pushed down, lets Phil roll his hips up into his mouth, fuck himself down his throat as Chris continues to use both hands, one pumping in tandem with his bobbing head, the other three fingers deep in Phil’s ass.

Chris moves his own hips, rutting his straining cock against the bed, Phil’s gravely voice and movements and the feel and taste of Phil in his mouth damn near enough to make him come right there. It’s so fucking good to have Phil like this, his length and girth stretching his mouth, strong hand grabbing his hair, directing his head.

“Don’t you come,” Phil groans, “want your cock up my ass.” Phil moans on every out of his fast breaths, and Chris knows he’s close. “Want you to fuck me hard and fast - damn - yes! - just like that!”

Chris can barely keep himself from humping the bed at this point, desperate for friction, but his attention is still all on Phil who pulls his hair almost to the point of pain. 

“So close - love that filthy mouth - gonna come so hard - oh fuck - yes!” Phil is yelling now, and then with a last shove of his hips and a strangled cry and his cock pulsing the come hits the back of Chris’ throat. 

He swallows all of it, keeps sucking and licking until the last of Phil’s shivers have ebbed away. Then he gently pulls out his fingers and lets go of Phil’s cock.

“Damn, I love making you lose it,” Chris says against Phil’s hip, kissing him there, before making his way up Phil’s warm stomach and chest that are rapidly rising and falling. Chris licks at the beads of perspiration, feeling rather smug for reducing Phil to a speechless, panting mess. He takes a moment to reach into the bedside table, fishing out a wipe for his hand, and cleans his fingers, then he’s back to leaning over Phil, their lips barely a centimeter apart. 

“I need to fuck you. Right the fuck now.” 

Phil lifts his head to close the distance between them, tongue coming out to lick into Chris’ mouth. The same hands that just held his head in place with such power now gently roam Chris’ body, from his thighs and flanks up to his back between his shoulder blades. It’s a short reprieve; Chris is too damn turned on to settle for a languid make-out session, and his cock pressed right along Phil’s definitely isn’t calming him down. 

They part and Phil licks his lower lip. “Mhh. Love the taste of my cum in your mouth.”

Chris pushes his cock into the hollow of Phil’s hip. “Who’s a slut for it now?” He smirks while he continues to grind down.

“Never said I wasn’t. Now are you just going to make a mess or actually fuck me?” To emphasize his point Phil lifts his hips.

“You’re just as much of a slut for cock as I am,” Chris teases. “Don’t worry. I’m gonna make you feel it.” Chris bites Phil’s earlobe. “Gonna make sure you can’t sit for days without thinking about me pounding that fine ass.” He continues to thrust while he feels Phil shift under him until he’s being pushed up by a flat hand on his chest.

“Let me watch you.” Phil hands Chris the bottle of lube and poignantly looks down to Chris’ crotch.

Who is Chris to deny putting on a bit of a show? He sits back on his heels and slicks his cock up in efficient strokes. “That what you’ve been thinking about?” he asks, even if Phil’s slightly dazed expression speaks volumes. 

“Mhmm,” Phil only hums, his eyes unabashedly roaming Chris’ body and Chris has to ease up on stroking himself to not come. Instead he eagerly reaches for the towel Phil’s handing him, shoving it under them. 

And then he finally lines himself up, slick cock against slick hole and pushes in with one long stroke. 

“Fuuuuck,” he groans, the word drawn out. “You feel so fucking good.”

Phil’s legs are spread wide, his feet flat on the mattress, offering the perfect level of resistance. “Been thinking about this all night, thinking about you hard and rough and -” 

Chris hisses. “I love you, but you need to shut the fuck up, or this is going to be over really fucking soon.” 

Every muscle is tense with his trying to hold on. Very deliberately he pulls almost all the way out, then pushes forward, keeping the movements controlled until he knows he’s going to be able to last a while longer. He leans forward, hands supporting his weight next to Phil’s head and then he begins to thrust, picking up his speed, eyes focused on Phil’s face, on the smile tugging on his parted lips. 

Phil’s ass is slick and hot around him, gripping Chris’ cock in the perfect tight squeeze. 

“Yes, just like that,” Phil spurs him on, fully aware what he’s doing to Chris when he gets chatty. He lifts his legs a fraction higher so Chris sinks in even deeper. “Take what you need, fuck me like you want to, I’m all yours.”

Chris grunts, snaps his hips forward hard and fast. “Damn right, you are.” Their tongues slide over each other, too filthy to be called a kiss. Chris keeps a steady rhythm but he is getting close, has been ready to come since he felt Phil’s hard-on. 

With a hungry moan, he sits back and raises one of Phil’s thighs. It’s exactly the leverage he needs to pick up his pace even more, every muscle in his body straining to maintain the sharp thrusts.

“So much better than my fingers,” Phil groans, his hands winding into the sheets.

There’s just enough light so Chris can make out the flush on Phil’s skin, the sheen of sweat. He tightens his grip on Phil’s thigh, fucking him fast and hard, his balls slapping against Phil’s ass. 

“Tell me,” he groans, “tell me about fucking yourself open. Where’d you do it?”

“Bathroom. Bent over the sink.”

“Oh fuck yes.” Chris is so close, his balls feel tight, his cock ready to burst. 

The filthy smirk is back on Phil’s lips. “I knew you’d be a needy little slut coming home. I got so hard thinking about your cock up my ass.”

Phil’s words ring in Chris’ ears, mix with the image of Phil getting himself ready, of those strong talented fingers opening himself up, of Phil moaning, needy, his cock hard and weeping. 

Those big hands come down to Chris’ ass, pull him closer, get him even deeper with every thrust. The only thing on Chris’ mind is their bodies together, the smell and feel and sound of Phil; the filthy words in his ear, those needy whimpers he utters when Chris’ brushes his prostate.

“Come on, harder, baby,” Phil demands.

“So fucking good,” Chris grinds out, “Gonna shoot my cum up your ass - yes! - almost - oh fuck!”

And then Chris is coming in long hard bursts, his body shaking, hands clamped down around Phil’s thigh. He keeps thrusting, making it last as long as possible before he can’t keep himself up anymore and gracelessly collapses on top of Phil. 

He’s pretty sure he passed out for a minute. Everything feels perfect. He’s warm and content and entirely boneless, all the thoughts and sensations like swirling syrup. Their legs are tangled together and he’s held tightly against Phil’s chest. Phil strokes his back, combs through his hair, caresses his scalp as he comes down from the high. 

“Hey, let’s clean up a little, okay? Then you can pass out.” Phil pats Chris’ back. “Come on.”

“Mmphf,” Chris manages, and reluctantly rolls off Phil, wincing when his sensitive cock is pulled free. But the pillow is warm and soft and his mind is already drifting off, the exhaustion getting the best of him. 

Next to him Phil keeps shifting and then Chris’ dick is being gently wiped down, the towel still feeling too rough and Chris grumbles. 

Phil chuckles and maybe something’s funny, but Chris’ mind is not turning fast enough anymore to ask. Instead he sighs contently when Phil pulls him close, spooning him under the blankets. 

“Lov’ you s’much,” he mumbles with a heavy tongue and tucks Phil’s arm under his, both their hands resting against his chest. 

“Love you, too” is all he hears before dozing off. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please let us know. ;) 
> 
> No seriously, if you like this, please check out the Boyce/Pike works by [imachar](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&commit=Sort+and+Filter&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&include_work_search%5Brelationship_ids%5D%5B%5D=234215&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&fandom_id=601802&pseud_id=imachar&user_id=imachar), [nerdqueenenterprise](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&commit=Sort+and+Filter&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&include_work_search%5Brelationship_ids%5D%5B%5D=234215&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&fandom_id=601802&pseud_id=nerdqueenenterprise&user_id=nerdqueenenterprise) and [gracieminabox](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&commit=Sort+and+Filter&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&include_work_search%5Brelationship_ids%5D%5B%5D=234215&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&fandom_id=601802&pseud_id=gracieminabox&user_id=gracieminabox).  
> We would have never fallen down the rabbit hole that is this glorious pairing if it wasn't for their fantastic writing.
> 
> If you also can't ever get enough of AOS Pike, let us know if you want to join our Pike Slash server. :)


End file.
